Hamakaze
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_Torp =+1 |M_Armor =+1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 6 |name 1 = Hamakaze Kai |japanesename 1 = 浜風改 |hv 1 = Banh phong - gió bãi biển |id 1 = 170 |rarity 1 = 5 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Kagerou |firepower 1 = 12 (48) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 22 (60) |ASW 1 = 27 (68) |LOS 1 = 8 (39) |luck 1 = 17 (59) |hp 1 = 32 |armor 1 = 14 (49) |evasion 1 = 46 (88) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv30 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |fuel 1= 15 |ammo 1= 20 |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_AA 1=+1 |M_Armor 1=+1 |S_Fuel 1= 1 |S_Ammo 1= 2 |S_Steel 1= 10 |name 2 = Hamakaze B Kai |japanesename 2 = 浜風 乙改 |hv 2 = Banh phong - gió bãi biển |id 2 = 358 |rarity 2 = 6 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Kagerou |hp 2 = 33 |firepower 2 = 10 (58) |armor 2 = 14 (54) |torpedo 2 = 24 (83) |evasion 2 = 52 (90) |AA 2 = 32 (93) |aircraft 2 = 0 |ASW 2 = 32 (72) |LOS 2 = 15 (44) |luck 2 = 20 (88) |build 2 = Nâng cấp |time 2 = Lv67 ( 480 300 40 10) |speed 2 = Nhanh |range 2 = Ngắn |slot 2 = 3 |slot1 2 = |slot2 2 = |slot3 2 = |slot4 2 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 25 |M_Torp 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |M_AA 2 = +2 |M_FP 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 11 |S_Bauxite 2 =1 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Đô đốc, hôm nay thật đặc biệt phải không? Không hiểu sao, Hamakaze cũng hạnh phúc lắm. |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Setsubun2015 = 節分ですね。磯風と一緒に、お豆、投げたいですね。あっ、私、探しておきます。 |Setsubun2015_EN = Đây là lễ hội Setsubun. Em muốn thi ném đậu với Isokaze .... Ah,em đi tìm cô ấy đây! |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Setsubun2015_Note = Setsubun|NewYear2015 = 提督、新年あけましておめでとうございます。今年もよろしくどうぞ・・・です |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_EN = Đô đốc, Xin chúc mừng năm mới. Năm nay, em sẽ lại trông cậy vào anh đấy ~. |Christmas2014 = クリスマス…クリスマスです、提督。あっ、これ十七駆の皆からのプレゼント…です。 |Christmas2014_Clip = |Christmas2014_EN = Gi-giáng sinh. Đó là Giáng sinh, Đô đốc. Ah, đây là, uh, một món quà từ tất cả mọi người trong Hải đoàn khu trục số 17. |Fall2015 = 提督、鎮守府の秋祭り、ですか？　あ、はい。浴衣で？　わかりました、少しお待ちください。 提督、秋祭りというモノは、うぐむぐ、むぐむぐ。大変、美味しいモノですね。浜風、堪能しました。 いいかも…しれない。 |Fall2015_EN = Đô đốc ,vậy là anh muốn đến Lễ hội mùa thu của quân cảng với em như? Oh, vâng. Mặc yukata? Được rồi, xin đợi em một lúc. Đô đốc, lễ hội mùa thu này... *ăn* ...ngon thật. Em thật sự thưởng thức nó. Cái này thật sự tốt... em nghĩ vậy. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 第十七駆逐隊浜風、全力で行きます。 |FallEvent2015_EN = Hamakaze thuộc Đội khu trục số 17, sẽ dốc toàn lực. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |EndOfYear2015 = 師走、鎮守府も年末大掃除ですね。第十七駆逐隊、清掃任務、了解致しました。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Tháng 12 rồi. Và cảng nhà thì đang dọn dẹp cuối năm. Đội khu trục số 17, nhận nhiệm vụ lau dọn. Đã rõ. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2015 = 節分ですね。磯風と一緒に、お豆、投げたいですね。あっ、私、探しておきます。 |Setsubun2015_EN = It's Setsubun. I'd like to throw some beans with Isokaze.... Ah, I'll go look for her. |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Setsubun2015_Note = |Valentine2016 = あの・・・提督。これを・・・これを受け取って頂けますと・・・幸い、です・・・ |Valentine2016_EN = Uhm... Admiral. It... it would make me really happy if you could... accept, this... |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = えっ、これをいただけるのですか、お返しに？…提督、ありがとうございます。いただきます。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh, these return sweets are for me? ...Admiral, thank you very much. I humbly receive. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春・・・ですか。いいですね！桜の花は・・・好きです。儚くて・・・そして、綺麗です |Spring2016_EN = Spring... is it? That's nice! The sakura flowers... I like them. It's fleeting... and pretty. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督。三周年、おめでとうございます。今年も提督と一緒に．．．あっ、いえ。何でも。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral. Congratulations to the third anniversary. For this year too, I would like to stay by yo-... Ah, no. Nothing. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 紫陽花の花？私も好きですね。青い花、綺麗だと思います。落ち着きますね。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Hydrangea flowers? I also like them. I think blue flowers are beautiful. They make me feel calm. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Nhân vật *Lồng tiếng : Komatsu Mana (小松真奈) *Minh họa : Parsley (パセリ) Ngoại hình * Hamakaze là tàu thứ 13 của lớp tàu khu trục Kagerou trong Kantai Collection. * Hamakaze mặc một bộ serafuku (đồng phục thủy thủ) với một chiếc khăn vàng (tương tự như Yukikaze) cùng váy xếp li và quần tất màu đen. Sau lưng cô là thiết bị tàu được đeo ngang. Cũng giống như hầu hết những chị em của mình, cô đeo găng tay trắng. Hamakaze sử dụng 2 khẩu pháo - có vẻ như một khẩu là pháo đôi 12.7 cm, một khẩu là súng phòng không. Thông tin bên lề *Nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của cô là hộ tống Yamato trong chiến dịch Ten-go. *Giải cứu một số thủy thủ sống sót của Kongou. *Là khu trục hạm đầu tiên của IJN đủ điều kiện để trang bị radar (Kiểu 22). *Chìm trong chiến đấu vào ngày 7 tháng 4 năm 1945. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Hamakaze trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:浜風 pt: Category:Tàu không thể đóng